Shaken, Not Stirred
by Unicorns
Summary: Cece and Ty are embarrassed to be seen with eachtother, and Rocky's desperately just looking for love, even if it means to be with Deuce.Cece/Ty, Rocky/? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Shaken, not stirred**

**Summary: **Cece is shaken up by Ty's flirtatious moves and Rocky's just looking for love. Cece/Ty, Rocky/?

–

"And, I'm, Gary Wild! Tune in next week for even more fun than the last," Gary finished off the show as me and Rocky stood there posed, smiling so hard.

"And that's a rap," some director-producer guy said.

"Cece!", Rocky shrieked as soon as the show ended. "We NEED to find me a boyfriend. I can't handle being single, even DEUCE has a girlfriend!"

"Rocky, you don't have to depend on others for happiness, unless its me, because we all know I make everyone happy," I stated, smiling knowingly.

"Right, Cece right," she said sarcastically, with emphasize on the right.

We picked up our backpacks as we waved to the other dancers and walked out.

"Dont worry about having a boyfriend Rocky, its called "Falling in love, not Finding in love." Oh yeah, I can be deep.

"Cece you just dont understand, you have guys falling head over heels for you! And dont think I havent noticed Ty all over you. Which is pretty disgusting.." Rocky had noticed Ty? Well I guess it was pretty obvious, but does it mean he likes me?

"Ty? No, no, he's just a flirt. It doesn't mean anything, at least I don't think so. And that's just one guy."

We made it the subway and sat on the bench while this creepy three fingered guy passed by.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and it does mean something. But, if you can get me anyone to be with, i'll learn to love him." We laughed and stepped into the subway and talked about how cute Deuce and Dina were.

Rocky and I walk the rest of the way to our apartments and see Deuce watching Dina walk off.

"Rocky, I think somethings going on," I said worried.

–

"Deuce, Im sorry but I cant be with you anymore." Deuce said with her, deepish voice.

"Dina it's okay we'll just make it a secret. Your father doesnt have to know!" I tried to convince her because I actually really liked her, more than Savannah.

"Deuce your don't understand, my father finds out everything. He has people, and not the kind you'd want to mess with.." She said.

"I-I understand.."

"Goodbye Deuce, and you wont see me at school either, since he has found someone for me, hes making me switch schools so we dont meet up or anything.." She walked off and left me there, sort of a standing like an idiot.

I turned to see Cece and Rocky. I wiped my eyes before the tears came down.

–

We walked over to him. "Deuce what happened? Why is Dina leaving?" Rocky questioned him.

"She broke up with me, her father has chosen her some guy to go out with. Someone that fits better to his style, not hers." Deuce replied emotionless.

"Oh Deuce, Im really sorry. Her dads really missing out," Rocky said, I almost wanted to laugh at that.

"Don't worry Deuce, your not the only single person in the world, Rocky's all alone too and you'll be perfect company for eachother. And maybe I could make Cece's Single No More! Again." I insisted, I did always know who was meant for eachother.

"No, Dina was something better and im not just going to forget." He ran up the stairs into the apartments.

Rocky and I looked at eachother, we followed Deuce up the stairs.

**Sorry its so short! And if its not that good, I havent written in a while. Reveiws please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

–

"Deuce!", Rocky yelled as we pounded on his apartment door,"Let us in its gonna be okay."

No reply.

"Maybe we should just let him clam down, I'd be pretty upset too." I suggested.

"I guess, but I just dont like seeing him hurt you know. I love him and–" Rocky stopped her sentence. I raised my eye brows all curious-like. "He's my best friend and I love him, that's what I mean."

"I know Rocky, for a second I thought you like LOVED him. Like, like like him." We walked up the rest of the stairs up to my apartment. I opened the door to see my mom in the kitchen washing her hands."Hi mom! Me and Rocky are gonna be in my room studying." Just kidding, I dont study.

Rocky followed me into my room and I shut the door, put my ipod on the speakers and turned on some music."So what are we gonna do about Deuce?" She asked.

"Hmm, well, me and my smart match making skills could find someone perfect for Deuce and – " Rocky cut me off.

"NO!" She yelled.

–

"I mean umm, dont you think it would be too soon? He even said so himself he wasnt going to forget her that easily." Great cover up, why dont I just tell her I like Deuce? And maybe even love him? She wont think anything different of me.

Cece was still looking at me all weird."True.." She replied.

I twirled my hair nervously and pretended everything was okay."Rocky is something bothering you? I mean you only twirl your hair when theres something on your mind." Dang.. She knew me so well..

"It's just that," I started, but I couldnt come up with an excuse,"I like Deuce." As soon as his name came out, his mouth opened wide and her eyes went huge.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Cece, no you didnt!" I laughed a little and said"Im THAT good at hiding things." I smiled and flipped my hair a little.

"Oh really now, and what else have you been keeping from me, Raquel?" My name, oh she knew how I hated when she said it.

"Well, Im not a virgin." I stated looked up to ceiling so I wouldnt laugh.

I looked down and we just starred at eachother before we laughed."Oh that was a good one.." She said after we stopped. "We havent even had our first kiss and your over here doin' it."

"Ha I know I was just kidding," I replied.

–

Rocky left my house a little after she told me everything of how she liked Deuce. Ty had came to pick her up, but instead of leaving after he told her to go home, he stayed with me. And boy did that make me happy. My mom left for work and told me to keep an eye on Flynn.

Rocky told me goodbye and that she'd see me tomorrow and left, Ty came inside and shut the door."So Cece, I guess its just you and me."

"Yeah I guess so.." I wondered if he knew about Deuce.

"So uh, anything on your mind? Cuz you kinda just, sighed right there." He said coming closer to me.

"Its just that Deuce and Dina broke up and he really liked her, I knew they were meant for eachother ever since I paired them together. Didnt think he'd get hurt again." I said, then I noticed he was just kinda staring at my eyes.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes theres going to be something in your way with you and the person you love but, if you really like someone then you'll do anything to be with that person."He said it and he was right. It made me think that I shouldnt be waiting around, I should just tell him I like him and get it over with, no matter what he says.

"Cece I gotta tell you something," He said after it got all quiet when I didnt answer.

"Me too, you go first." Ty and I werent really that close, and didnt know much about eachother but, I could feel something between us.

"Cece I – " That was all he was able to say because I came closer and pulled his head towards mine and our lips touched. Just for a few seconds thought, then I pulled back. It was nothing more than a pop kiss, but I could feel something. My whole body was energized and tingling all over. It was like nothing id ever felt, ever.

"Like you." He finished saying,

"Me too," I smiled back. Ty wasnt the kind to be all, romantic but, somehow we ended up holding on to eachother, and swaying back and forh to the beat of our hearts.

**Another short chapter! Sorry! I didnt know what else to put at the end, any ideas? Leave it in a review and I might add it in. Leave comments so I can fix my writing and get better please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

–

Ty left after that since he was supposed to go home too. I was now, love struck. Now I knew what Rocky meant about desperately getting a boyfriend. I cant believe I was missing out on all this, man it feeks good! By now I was just smilling like an idiot, then Flynn came in.

"Cece? Whats up with that stupid look on your face? Did someone slap you? Really hard?"Flynn suggested. Wel it'll be my little secret, from my family.

"What! No Flynn go away your so annoying!"I pushed him aside and walked over to the kitchen and got some water. Just as I was going to drink some I thought his touch was still on me, so I drank my water from a straw. This moment would have been one of those times where you put that smart asian face like in a text.

"Cece, Ive seen that face!" He exclaimed jumping up and down as his normal hyper self.

"Oh really, and what would it be?"I asked highly doubting he would know.

"Okay well, there is two things it could be. You either passed gas or you were kissed by a boy!"He said getting louder with each word towards the end.

My expression was blank. "Flynn go paint a picture or something your just ridiculous."

"Who was it!" He kept asking, jumping up and down.

"Stop asking questions your not gonna get the answer to Flynn!" Now he was just getting annoying..

"Okay ill just keep guessing, so was it Deuce?"

"Deuce? He has a girlfriend, I mean meant, and no I dont dig Deuce! I think its my hair that turns him off.." I replied STILL wondering about that.

"Hmm, is it that guy you and Rocky went to the movies with?"He said pretending to pet his non-existent mustache.

"..Flynn stop that or Im gonna slap your non-existent squirrel off your face." I hated it when he did that for some reason haha."But no he wasnt the one."

"Gunter?"He said moving his eye brows up and down.

"GROSS!" I yelled."I wouldnt even wanna hug him.

"Ty?"He said. I know he would reach his name sooner or later but, I wouldn't want my little brother to know about my love life.

"Flynn, If I tell you, you have to promise NOT to tell mom."I said.

"Fineeeee." He replied just desperately wanting to know.

"It was Ty."

"TY! HAHAHA" Flynn laughed so much he fell down, then got back up and ran out.

"..Well that went great" I thought.

**So sorry to cut this chapter short, Im going to make the next chapter a long one! Im supposed to **

**be sleeping right now.. Next chapter will be up in 1-2 days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Next Day

"Ugh, Rocky I feel so played!"I exclaimed to her as I slammed down my books and sat down on the bench in the hallway.

"Cece, Ty's just a douche. You don't need him." I told me.

The thing is, I'm already going to my last class and Ty hasn't spoken to me, at all. He wont even look at me.

"I think maybe he's embarrassed to be seen with you? I mean, he IS two years older than you, and maybe your just a little girl to him?" Rocky questioned.

"But he told me he liked me yesterday and ugh its just gay."I said sadly..

Of course Rocky just HAD to be right because when I got out from tutoring after school, he was waiting for me outside in the hall. "Hey Cece." He said leaning back against the wall.

"Go away Ty." I said putting my bag over my shoulder and walking to the door.

"Cece wait, why are you mad?" Was he this stupid.

"Ty, you've ignored me the whole day. Are you really that embarrassed by me?"I stopped and looked at him.

–

"Cece I've got a reputation to up hold. You've got to understand that." I told her. She's only 13, and I've got to look good.

She just stared at me with her beautiful. Those eyes, I just cant look at because I can see the hurt in her eyes."Whatever Ty, were through. I'm so over this." She walked on and left the school.

I wasn't gonna let her go like how Deuce let Dina. I ran up to her and pulled onto her hand."Ty stop it!" She yelled and tried to get loose. I pulled her head towards mine and kissed her hard. She pulled apart and slapped me.

I put my hand on my cheek,"Uh, ow!"

She left immediately muttering "Asshole" under her breath. That didn't go so well.. I don't know how ill make it up to her.

–

It had been awhile since we had seen Deuce, since he didn't go to school yesterday. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, because I liked him but also because I felt bad.. Cece told me she texted him and he didn't reply. Maybe if I text him? That's right, I'm a bad ass texting in class.

**Rocky: Hey Deuce.?**

Okay so he hasn't replied yet... _Ping._

**Deuce: hey rocky.. wats up.**

**Rocky: Nthing jst in skool, are you okay.? Wen are u coming bak to skool.?**

**Deuce: yeah im fine. Im going back tomorrow. Do u wana hang out when you get outta skool?**

I smiled. Big. "Rocky is there anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Nope." Awkward moment, I stopped smiling and slid my phone under my leg.

–

Rocky texted me back a little later. I was still pretty upset about Deena, but I was determined to move on. I couldn't just be upset forever when she wasn't going to come back for me. There was always going to be someone else I could be with but Deena was the perfect girl for me.

I was going to hang out with Rocky once she got out of school because I wanted someone to talk to. I knew she would make me feel better. She always did, out of everyone else, she was the one I could talk to. I mean Ty was a good friend and all, the best, but sometimes he just didn't understand this sort of stuff.

Rocky was going to meet me outside the apartments and we were going to talk.

–

As soon as the school bell rang, I didn't even wait for Cece to get out of class, I rushed home immediately because I was dying to see Deuce.

I got there and he was sitting on the stairs. His eyes were red and watery and his nose was red too. I could tell he had still been crying.. He stood up once he saw me. I hugged him. For a long time. I pulled my head away, I couldn't stand to see him so sad. "Deuce, don't be sad. There will be more girls."

He looked at me, his eyes like rain clouds. I don't know what got into me, but I kissed him.

He pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well first of all id like to say, to all the people that read my stories thank you! I just looked at the stats for how many people have read my story and its been a lot! It makes me so happy haha. But something that would make me HAPPIER is if you Review. Please! I'm also currently working on a one shot, its gonna be long. So PLEASE review!**

–

He looked at me, his eyes like rain clouds. I don't know what got into me, but I kissed him.

He pulled away.

–

"Rocky!" I yelled, and jumped up away from her.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, "I'm so sorry Deuce! I don't know what got into me!" She said apologizing.

"No, its okay. But, I just need some time, before.. we do this."

"I understand." She said looking down.

"I better go."I walked up the stairs and left inside.

–

I jumped up and started pacing back and forth. "What is wrong with me!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. "CLEARLY he needs more time, he was just crying over her again."

"UGH." I need to learn to be smart in relationships..

–

_Before that.._

I walked faster every step I took, just dreading how low Ty is. I wanted to escape all this. But the fact that I'm only 14 doesn't really help..

I took the subway home, mad dogging all the weird old people that looked at me, especially those two old ladies that took mine and Rocky's dime when we were dancing for money. Yes I'm still not over that.

Fuckin' A. I really like Ty, I mean I wouldn't wanna be seen with him in school but –

I slapped myself. He didn't wanna be seen with me either in school.

Are we just both embarrassed by each other? But I really like Ty, and being seen with him would feel pretty great..

–

I ran inside and leaped two stairs at a time going to my apartment. Rocky kissed me. Rocky kissed me. Rocky kissed me. Rocky kissed me.

That's all that's going through my mind right now. I cant believe she did that. Shes my best friend. I cant picture her that way. Can I?

I mean, shes pretty, shes smart, shes nice, she can dance amazing. I cant think of anything wrong with her for me not to like her. I have never thought of her this way, and now I am! Oh my god.

But Rockys kiss, it was amazing. I never felt anything like this with Deena. I think its time to move on, to my new chick Rocky.

–

Next time I'm choosing my words more carefully. I shouldn't be embarrassed by her. Just cuz shes a freshmen and I'm a junior. Does it really matter?

Age is just another number. I like Cece. That's it. I'll think of something to tell her, and win her back. I mean, who _wouldn't _wanna be with this? Ha, oh yeahhhh.

I smiled and headed out the door leaving school making a little spin, and walking out like a bad ass.

–

I reached outside the apartments where I saw Rocky pacing back and forth. "Hey Rocky," I said.

"I kissed Deuce." She immediately let the words fall out of her mouth with her expression blank.

"What? Oh, did he like it? Did YOU like it?" I asked winking.

"Well, I think he did, but, YES I LOVED IT SO MUCH." She said jumping up and down."That was like, the most amazing thing in my life."

"Aww, how exciting! I wish I had been here.." I replied. She gave me a funny look."Well, you know what I mean."

"Ha, but he pulled away... he said he needed more time before we do this, or whatever we're gonna do." She said putting her head down.

"That's still a good sign! He does like you then! He just needs time like he said."

She smiled.

–

Right after Cece cheered me up, I saw Ty come up.

"Look, Cece, we gotta talk." He said just straight out.

Oh, I wonder what this is about. I gave Cece the look, and she made the "I'll tell you later" face.

"Oh yeah? About what? I already said we're done." Cece said with attitude.

"Yeah I know, but, can we talk alone, in private?" Ty asked. He also looked at me with a pleading face or more like "Go away" face.

Cece looked at me, and I shooed her to go.

–

I pulled Cece away from Rocky to the table near the bakery. Rocky went upstairs into the apartments.

"I'm sorry, I don't care what people think about me going out with you. I just wanna be with you. Your amazing. Your beautiful, funny, and you can move amazing." I said, winking at the last part.

She blushed, a lot. "Aww, Ty."

_Smooth_. I thought. _Very Smooth_

She got up and came and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Just forget everything I said at school."

"I know, its already forgotten" She smiled with her amazing lips, and her eyes shining.

–

**Mostly what I wrote in this chapter is just small parts of whats going on. I'm trying to include everything and whats happening to all of them. Please review! And ill start making the chapters longer! But for me to update this again I'm DEMANDING 5 reviews. You heard me. Demanding. :) PUSH THE BUTTON THAT SAYS Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a while since I've written. Sorry! I just checked my email and apparently I got five reviews. This worked out better than I thought... ha. Well enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry to "loopy loo", I'll put whose talking this time since you didn't understand it! It's all good.**

–

_The Next Day..._

_Cece's POV_

"And I hope you all enjoy your spring break! Remember to have your projects ready when you come back!" , Said the teacher.

_Sigh._ I can't stop thinking about Ty. He LITERALLY swept me off my feet. I just hope Rocky has that happen to her. She really likes Deuce apparently. Something is definitely wrong with that girl...

The bell rings and I throw my spiral notebook into my backpack, which has hearts and Ty's name... ha, along with my pencil inside my bag.

Ty wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me anymore. Now he was already outside the classroom door before the bell even rang, waiting there for me to walk me to class. As soon as I walked out, he put his arm around me,"Hey there baby."

I laughed. "Hey." I said smiling.

"We gonna chill after school?" Ty asked me.

"Sure, but me and Rocky have to dance today on shake it up Chicago." I said as we continued to walk to my class.

"Aight', as long as I get to watch you dance." He said checking me out.

"Ty!" I said hitting him playfully

"Hah, I'm just kidding!" We reached my class, and he took his arm off of me and I kissed him on the cheek and walked inside.

Thank god it was my last class, I just wanted to go and do what I love, dance.

–

Rocky's POV

_Don't__ make eye contact, _I thought. I had Deuce in my last class and I was afraid of what he'd say. I was pretty embarrassed now that he knew I liked him.

"Psst Rocky," Deuce whispered.

He was two seats away from me on the right. Leaning back in his chair he whispered to me again, "Rocky!"

"What?" I whispered to him.

The teacher looked at me." I mean, uh, what did you say of how to find the sum?" I made the "I don't know" face to Deuce, then the teacher went on talking.

"I have to tell you something after class." Deuce whispered.

"Okay."

Oh my god, what did he mean by that? What did he have to tell me? I sat on the end of my seat thinking of what he wanted to tell me. The teacher gave us our assignment and I did it without thinking. I was always was great in school.

I got up and turned my assignment in on her desk and went back to sit down, stealing a little glance at Deuce. Aww he looked so cute when he tries thinking. He was tapping his pencil on his head in rhythm. If this was like the movies, someone would start singing to themselves, and then everyone would break out in dance and start singing along.

But it's not.

Bell should be ringing any minute. Ahh! I'm so excited! Maybe he'll tell me he wants to be with me now? I giggle to myself. Oh awkward... he just looked...

I put my hand to the side of my head and turned around...

I wait another five minutes until the bell rings. I speed out of class and wait in the hall for Deuce. _Ah here he comes! Just ask cool. _I think to myself. "Hey Rocky." He says all nonchalantly.

"Hey, so what was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well, I don't know how you're gonna take this but," He paused.

Oh MY GOD. I bet he's gonna say he wants to be with me. Hehe now I'm all giggly inside.

"I'm back with Savannah." Deuce said it all fast. My jaw dropped open. "Uhh... Rocky? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Totally! I'm happy for you." _You little bitch__..._

"Really? This means a lot to me, thanks rocky!" he says smiling. "I thought it was gonna be all awkward and stuffs, but it went better than I thought."

"Of course Deuce! I just want you to be happy; I don't even know why I kissed you. Like seriously YOU? HAH." I laugh, exaggerating on the fact that I was saying I didn't want to be with him.

"Hah..." Deuce replied. "Yeah... okay well I gotta go. I have to meet savannah at her locker."

"Of course!" by that, he was already walking away. "Have a swell day! Wonderful afternoon!" I yelled to him. AH. Just when I thought everything was good. I guess he can break my heart and go out with that gold digger. I guess its okay he can ruin my life. No big deal.

**End of chapter! Ha sorry it's kind of short. I had the end based off of what happened to me. Basically this guy flirted with me the whole day, and then when I left he told me he asked out his ex and she said yes. -_- That's cool I guess... Ha well PLEASE review. I want 6 reviews for this one, even if it's short. Ha you heard me... Please! **


End file.
